And then there were two
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Druella remembers why only two of her daughters will be visiting this mothers day- and why the other is dead to her. Written for the Mothers day challenge on hpfc


Druella usually loved mother's day.

Her three wonderful daughters would shower her with gifts, and together they would have lunch, and shop around Diagon alley. But not this year. This year, only two of her daughters would show up. Because the other one was dead to her.

Andromeda.

Andromeda had come home barely a fortnight after her last year at Hogwarts to see her. It had been the most painful, heart wrenching decision to make… but it was for the best, her sister in law had assured her. It had to be done. Druella still cried at night because of that day…

Andromeda seemed nervous as they sat down to tea.

"So darling. Tell me, why have you visited me so early? Your sisters are not due for another month!"

Andromeda gave a weak smile. "Well… I have something important to tell you." She took a deep breath.

Druella smiled encouragingly. "So, what is it?"

"I…I…I'm pregnant."

The smile slid off her face like stinksap.

"To…to whom?"

Andromeda swallowed. "Err… His name's Ted Tonks."

"And?"

Andromeda looked confused. "And I love him." She said softly.

"What's his blood status?" Druella almost screamed. Andromeda flinched, her face whitening.

"He… he's a muggle born, mother."

Druella's cup fell to the ground with a smash.

"You're… you're pregnant with a muggle born's child?"

"Mother please-"

"Get rid of it."

"What?" Andromeda's eyes narrowed.

"You have to get rid of it. If your father finds out, I'll be forced to disown you- and that's the last thing I want to do, darling. You have to get rid of it. I'm sorry. And you can't see that… boy anymore."

"But I love him!" Andromeda pleaded. "I love him mother, I won't leave him! And no matter what you say, I'm not giving up this child!" Her eyes softened as she looked up. "It's a girl." She whispered.

Druella put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Are you sure about that? Do you really want to give up your family for this boy, just because you're having his child?"

Andromeda sighed, looking out the window. "Guess ill have to." She said quietly.

"Honey, I'm sure we could find a way for you to keep the child, we'll just have to find you a new suitor before the month is out, we can pass it off as his, no one will be any the wiser!" Now Druella was begging.

Andromeda looked shocked. She stood. "No! I'm not going to pass off this child as some one else's! This is mine and Ted's- and I don't care what you say about your pure blood crap- all those stupid lies I grew up listening to- it's a load of bull! There is nothing wrong with Ted. He is exactly the same as any pure blood- better than most. At least he has a bloody sense of right and wrong. That doesn't seem to be a strong trait in our family, god knows why I have it. But I'm using it now. If you can't accept that I love a muggle born, and I'm having his child… then we say our goodbyes."

Druella was shocked. She couldn't do anything but stand still, mouth wide open.

Andromeda was crying.

"Sorry Mum. I'll miss you… but I've got to get out. I love you, but…" she shrugged, wiping her tears away with one hand. "Goodbye."

With That, Andromeda Black had left, and had ceased to exist to her family.

Of course, Druella had been surprised to receive a wedding invitation. Cygnus had refused to let her reply, even to decline. You couldn't answer the dead.

And now, this would be Druellas first mother's day without her middle child.

An owl tapped on the window. A letter.

Druella recognized Andromeda's handwriting on the envelope. She ripped it open eagerly.

_Happy mothers day._

Enclosed were pictures of a small, pink haired baby girl._ Nymphadora_ was scrawled on the back.

Druella smiled for the first time in over a year.

Still smiling, she tossed the photos into the burning fire.

Her two daughters would be arriving soon. She had no time for the dead.

**A/N: written for the mothers day challenge over at hpfc. Dedicated to my mummy- happy mothers day!! XD lol. Review…**


End file.
